This invention relates to a pedal boat which is convenient for obtaining propulsion in the water. The structure of the pedal boat in this invention differs from the conventional foot-pedaled boat, because the propeller in the foot-pedaled boat is rotated by chains and chain gears, while the propeller of the boat according to this invention is rotated by transmission gear. Generally, the power equipment of a foot-pedaled boat is established by the pedal, chain gears and chains. It is apparent that the conventional foot-pedaled boat is complicated in structure and difficult to control.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pedal boat which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.